


before i let you walk, you gotta show me how you crawl

by thecarlysutra



Series: Service [1]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Collars, Costumes, Dom/sub, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: Maverick's Halloween costume gets a lot more mileage than he expected.For Pink_and_Velvet, per her prompt.  Title from Nicki Minaj's "Get On Your Knees."





	before i let you walk, you gotta show me how you crawl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_and_Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/gifts).

  
There was a Halloween party at the O Club, which was dumb and childish, but Maverick wasn’t opposed to dumb and childish, and neither, apparently, was anyone else in Miramar, because the place was packed. 

A voice, velvety and low, purred against his ear. “Are you wearing that for me?”

Maverick jerked around, and was met with Ice’s cool visage. He was wearing civvies, sleek black trousers and a long-sleeved black shirt, but it was the same shit he wore all the time. The only concession he’d made to the dress code was a black mask, the kind you could get for a dollar at a party supply store.

“Who are you supposed to be?”

“Zorro,” Ice said smoothly, and took a sip of his vodka rocks, crunching ice between his molars. “And you’re … Rin Tin Tin?”

Maverick frowned. “What are you talking about? I’m a punk.”

“Yeah, you are,” Ice said smoothly, without a beat, and Maverick fought the urge to slap him.

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about,” Maverick said. “What do you mean, ‘Am I wearing this for you?’”

Ice looked at him, his pale grey eyes practically glowing in the dim light. Without responding, he slipped his finger under the studded collar Maverick had bought at the local costume shop as part of his punk look. Ice gave a little tug, and Maverick jerked forward, cursing as he splashed beer over himself.

“It’s a good look for you, Mitchell,” Ice said. “The collar, I mean.”

“You don’t like the rest of it?”

Ice laughed. “No, I don’t.” His expression turned serious, and he leaned in close, speaking so low only Maverick could hear him above the pulsing beats of “Thriller.” “Like to see you without it all. Just that collar and every inch of your skin.”

Maverick shivered. Ice grinned, the light catching his canine teeth.

“My place, 2300 hours. Tardiness will be punished.”

Maverick couldn’t move. Ice grinned, and he finished his drink in one swallow, and he disappeared into the crowd.

***

Maverick had written it off as Kazansky being a tease. Or a weirdo. Sure, they’d fucked a few times since he’d been back at TOPGUN, but it was all casual. There certainly weren’t … props. He certainly wasn’t going to jump just because Ice told him to.

It was all very convincing, until it was 2245 and Maverick was tearing out of the parking lot on his bike, hoping he hadn’t left too late.

He just made it. 2258 found him on Ice’s front porch, waiting for Ice to respond to the doorbell. He opened the door right before the clock turned to 2300, leaning against his doorframe with infuriating nonchalance.

“Evening, Mitchell,” he said.

“Hey. I, uh—”

“Would you like to come in, Maverick?”

His big body was blocking the door, though. Maverick flushed, understanding immediately that he wouldn’t be let in without asking.

“Yeah,” he ground out. “Yeah, Ice, lemme in.”

Ice smiled in that cocky way that made Maverick want to kick his teeth in, but he moved aside. Maverick sidled by him, listened as Ice closed the door behind them. Clicked the lock into place.

“Bedroom,” Ice said, walking by him, walking down the hall.

Maverick swallowed thickly.

“There’s a dress code!” Ice called over his shoulder.

Maverick panted. Shit. Okay. Okay.

He stripped en route to the bedroom, the pieces of his costume falling behind him as he walked down the hall. He left his underwear by the door as he stepped into Ice’s bedroom wearing nothing but the studded collar.

“Glad you could make it,” Ice said. “I stopped on my way home to pick up a little present for you, Mitchell.”

One smooth move, and Ice had Maverick’s collar attached to a short, leather leash. Ice gave it an experimental tug, and Maverick stumbled.

“On your knees,” Ice said, and Maverick knelt by his feet.

“Good boy,” Ice purred. “Tell me, Mitchell: what else are you willing to do on the other end of this leash?”

Ice took a few steps back, and sat on the bed, legs open. With one hand, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock; with the other, he gently pulled Maverick’s leash. Maverick crawled forward until his face was in Ice’s crotch.

“Suck,” Ice said, and Maverick obeyed, taking Ice’s cock into his mouth. 

Ice thrust in slowly, pushing against Maverick’s tongue. He gave the leash a little slack, and Maverick took advantage of it, bobbing his head as he worked on Ice. Ice moaned, his fingers sliding through Maverick’s hair, providing gentle pressure, gentle incentive. The sound went straight to Maverick’s dick, and he ran his tongue along the underside of Ice’s cock and then sucked deep, and Ice groaned and bucked his hips and came in Maverick’s mouth.

Ice sighed, falling to his back on the bed, his pants still open. The leash was slack, and Maverick had enough tether to crawl up on the bed over him, straddling him at the waist, bending to press kisses to Ice’s face, his mouth. Ice wrapped the leash around his fist, pulling down, keeping Maverick close to him.

“I could get used to this,” Ice murmured. 

“Me too,” Maverick breathed, surprising them both enough that they laughed. “Hey, Ice … what are the chances I can get you into this collar?”

Ice raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He pulled Maverick down for another kiss.  



End file.
